The Covent Garden's Mistery
by Kimiko.168
Summary: Nami actúa de una manera extraña desde que la banda del Sombrero de Paja llega a Covent Garden..¡Fic NamixSanji!
1. Chapter 1:Untitled

**¡Hola! Soy nueva por aquí,así que espero que , si no lo hago bien, no os paséis con las críticas...aunque en realidad prefiero que me digáis lo que penséis...sólo viendo los fallos se mejora, y si me los hacéis ver,mejor.**

**Este fanfic lo quería haber publicado el 25 de agosto, pero me registré ese día pensando que podría subir el fic directamente, y resultó que tenían que pasar dos días para poder hacerlo, así que no me quedó otra que esperar.**

**Bueno,las aclaraciones: esto es un fanfic NamixSanji,y no tiene nada de LEMMON,RAPE o como queráis llamar a meter sexo en el fic, así que lo siento por los aficionados de este género.Los personajes y la serie,por supuesto,pertenecen a Eichiiro Oda, la historia y los lugares que aparecen no.Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia**

**Espero que os guste!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPÍTULO 1:Untitled/¡Bienvenidos a Covent Garden!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡¡Tierra a la vistaaaa!!-Luffy gritaba desde que la cabeza de Merry del barco alertando a los demás de que pronto llegarían a una nueva isla.

-Esa isla..debe ser Covent Garden.-La pelirroja contemplaba la isla que no se imaginabaasí por los mapas.-Es preciosa..

-La verdad es que sí..es muy bonita..-Robin sonreía ,como siempre.

-¡¡Pues vamos allá!!-Luffy era el que más ganas tenía de bajar del barco a probar la comida de la zona.

Tras encontrar un lugar seguro en el que dejar el barco,bajaron a conocer el nuevo lugar.Dejaron a Zoro para que cuidara el barco, pues se había quedado dormido.La isla era toda verde, en diferentes tonos según la distancia al mar.Lo que primero se encontraron fue un ancho camino con muchos puestos a los lados y sembrado de gente.Allí había un poco de todo, desde ingredientes de medicina hasta papel o armas.

-¡¡Pelirrojaaa!!Morenazaa!!mirad lo que os he comprado!!

-Qué pulseras tan bonitas..¿de verdad son para nosotras?-Robin fue la primera en contestar,con una agradable sonrisa y su típica ironía.

-¡¡Claaro que sí,para mis dos damas!!Esta para ti,Robin, y esta otra para ti,pelirroja mía..-Los corazones de los ojos de Sanji parecían a punto de explotar.Eran unas pulseras de piedras de colores con una figurita de piedra colgando.La de Robin tenía una estrella verde, y la de Nami un corazón rojo.

-¡¡Muchas gracias Sanji!!-A ambas les había gustado el regalo, aunque parecía que a Nami le gustaba especialmente.

-¡¡De nada princesas mías!!-Sanji feliz

En un principio iban todos juntos,pero con el gentío acabaron por dispersarse.Luffy fue el primero, que se quedó en un puesto de comida.Usoop había encontrado otro con pólvora y productos artificieros;Chopper se quedó en el de plantas curativas,Robin en un tenderete de objetos antiguos,y Nami y Sanji seguían paseando, aunque Nami estaba un poco rara.No hacía más que seguirle la corriente a Sanji,hablaran de lo que hablaran.El rubio no sabía por qué, pero la chica que tenía al lado no era su Nami.

-¿Podemos sentarnos por aquí?Estoy un poco cansada...

-Como quieras..-Sesalieron a uno de los lados del camino,cubierto de césped.

Sanji apoyó la espalda sobre un árbol y se dispuso a sacar un cigarro, suponiendo que Nami se sentaría en el césped.Pero en lugar de eso, la chica se había quedado de pie delante del cocinero, y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le besó.El chico, que no se lo esperaba, tardó en salir de su confusión.Nami no era la que le estaba besando."No es ella."La sujetó de los hombros y la separó de él.

-¡¿Qué haces?!Es que no me quieres?!-Nami decía todo esto pero su cara ni mostraba ninguna expresión.Era como si estuviera inconsciente y alguien hablara por ella.

El rubio le siguió sujetando por los hombros para poder observarla bien, buscando alguna respuesta a lo que estaba pasando.No tardó mucho en encontrarla.No sabía si tenía que ver o no, pero la pulsera que le había regalado esa mañana estaba brillando.En realidad no brillaba toda la pulsera, sólo el corazón rojo que colgaba."A lo mejor ai se la quito vuelve a ser como antes."Así que tuvo que forcejear con ella para quitarle esa pulsera, hasta que se la quitó.Pero, al quitársela, Nami cayó al suelo y se quedó inconsciente.

-¡¡Nami??Despierta!!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno,pues aquí se queda el capítulo 1.Espero que os haya gustado, mañana subiré el 2.Creo que no voy a tener tiempo para publicar uno a la semana,así que de momento iré a capítulo diario.**

**Seguramente en los fines de semana no pueda subirlos,el ciber no lo abren esos 2 días, qué le vamos a hacer.**

**El título de este capítulo es bastante evidente.Lo de "untitled" era el que le puse al principio,ya que el nombre de la isla lo decidí después de terminar el fic.Untitled va ,en parte, por una canción de Ayumi Hamasaki,una cantante a la que me gusta escuchar.La canción es muy bonita, y se llama UntitledFor Her.**

**Disfrutad de lo que queda de verano y dejar reviews!!(SUBMIT REVIEWS--GO!)Mata nee!!**


	2. Chapter 2:Guilty

**¡¡Buenaas!!Para los que os haya gustado el capítulo 1, aquí tenéis el siguiente (seguramente soy demasiado optimista dirigiéndome en plural)(en fin,qué más da..).Espero que os guste!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- CAPÍTULO 2: GUILTY**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡¡Chopper!!-Sanji fue a buscar al médico al puesto de medicinas en el que se había quedado, pues seguía conversando con el mercader.

-Chopper, Nami está mal.No sé qué ha pasado, pero desde que se puso una pulsera esta mañana ha estado muy rara, y cuando se la quité se desmayó.

-¿De qué color era?

-¿Cómo?-Ambos se quedaron mirando al dependiente.

-Era una de esas pulseras que venden por aquí, ¿no?¿De qué color era la piedra que colgaba?

-Era roja.¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

-Generalmente esas pulseras no hacen nada.Pero hubo una época en la que descubrieron un nuevo mineral,que añadieron a las pulseras.El mineral se ilegalizó por sus efectos, pero por lo que veo aún venden pulseras con ése mineral.

-¿¿Pero qué efectos tiene??

-Tranquilo, sólo altera la personalidad de quien la lleva puesta.Al quitar la pulsera, la persona se queda inconsciente durante un par de horas, pero después se despierta y queda como si nada hubiera pasado.Supongo que habréis venido en barco, así que llévala allí y déjala reposar en un sitio tranquilo.

-Vale ,pues me la llevo al barco.¡Gracias por todo!¡ Chopper avisa a los demás para que vengan a la hora de la comida!

-¡Tranquilo,les avisaré a todos!

Sanji llevó a Nami al barco lo más rápido que pudo y la tumbó en su cama.Le besó en la frente y se fue a la cocina.Aunque no pasó inadvertido ante el espadachín.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Os habéis metido en algún lío?-En el fondo estaba deseando que hubiera una pelea para meterse.

-No,no es eso.-No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.Y menos para

discutir con Zoro.-Ya te lo explicará Chopper cuando llegue.

Se metió en la cocina , donde hizo los platos deliciosos de siempre, pero sus ánimos no mejoraron.Aunque fuera una tontería, se sentía muy culpable.Cuando los demás llegaron al barco, no preguntaron por Nami, simplemente fueron a verla, así que el cocinero supuso que Chopper se lo había contado a todos.Por lo que pudo oír no se había despertado,así que decidió esperar a después de la comida para ir a verla.

La comida se le hizo eterna.Además no dejaba de culparse por lo ocurrido."Si no se me hubiera ocurrido la estúpida idea de las pulseras, Nami estaría perfectamente.¿Por qué hago tantas idioteces?Maldita

sea..."

Al fin aquella inacabable comida terminó y pudo ir a visitarla,aunque en la habitación había alguien más..

-¡Ah! Robin..no sabía que estabas aquí.-Por una vez sus ojos no se convertían en corazones delante de Robin,sino que miraban a un punto indefinido del suelo.

-Si te molesto me voy.

-No importa..-Sanji se sentó a un lado de la cama de Nami,y la miraba tristemente.

-¿Por qué estás así?Dicen que en unas horas será la navegante de siempre.¿Por qué estás tan decaído?

-..Yo he tenido la culpa, a Nami no tendría por qué haberle pasado nada.Soy un idiota..

-Tú no sabías nada de lo que iba a pasar,no es culpa tuya.-Diciendo esto Robin se dirigió a la puerta, a punto de salir-Así que deja de torturarte.

-Gracias,Robin..

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Fin del capítulo 2!¿Os ha gustado?¿no? Pues dejad reviews y trataré de mejorar.Próximamente capítulo 3 +capítulo 4,porque el 3 es demasiado corto,una especie de intro para el 4.¡¡Espero que os guste!!mata nee!!**

**El título de este capítulo va también por otra canción de Ayumi, Guilty,que le dio título a su cd correspondiente.Me pareció un título bonito.**

**El próximo capítulo lo publicaré el lunes 1, pues no podré conectarme durante el fin de semana**


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

**¡Hola!¿qué tal?¿Os gusta la historia?**

**Aquí tenéis los capis 3 y 4, que como ya comenté anteriormente publicaría juntos, pues el 3 es una intro del 4.¡Espero que os guste!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- CAPÍTULO 3: AMNESYA **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El rubio acariciaba la mano de su inconsciente pelirroja mientras le hablaba.

-Lo siento mucho Nami..no sé cómo pude ser tan estúpido.Si de vez en cuando te dejara en paz y no hiciera tantas tonterías..

Sus lamentos se vieron interrumpidos al ver que la chica se despertaba.Nami abrió los ojos lentamente y dirigió una mirada confusa a Sanji.

-¿Quién eres?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o CAPÍTULO 4: HOPE OR PAIN**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-"¿Ha perdido la memoria?Todo por mi culpa.¿Qué va a pasar ahora?Creo que Chopper no tiene la cura para esto.."

El chico fue al umbral de la puerta y gritó.

-¡¡Nami de ha despertado!!

El resto de la tripulación se dirigió a la habitación de Nami,Luffy el primero.Sanji pensaba que cuando llegaran los miraríaa todos como a él, como a completos desconocidos.Sin embargo, cuando entraron Nami les sonrió. Parecía que a ellos sí les recordaba.Sólo le había olvidado a él.

-Oye Luffy..¿Quien era ese chico rubio de antes?¿Le conocéis?

El rubio no podía más.Desde que llamó a los demás se había quedado apoyado en el marco de la puerta para enterarse de lo que pasaba, pero con esto no contaba. No soportaba escuchar esas preguntas de boca de Nami.Se fue a la parte de atrás del barco y se apoyó en la baranda observando la estela de espuma que dejaba el barco tras de sí.Empezó a fumar, pero con cada bocanada de humo que expiraba sentía que estaba perdiendo una parte de su alma.No podía soportarlo.Por egoísta que fuera, no soportaba que le hubiera olvidado sólo a él."Sin embargo es lo justo, me lo he ganado yo solito."Por más que intentaba implantar ése pensamiento en su cabeza sólo conseguía hacerse cada vez más daño.Una y otra vez se culpaba.¿Y ahora que haría?¿Cómo actuaría respecto a ella?Estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que otra persona estaba acercándose.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Han sido bastante cortos verdad?¡No dejéis de dejar reviews!!**

**Los títulos tienen distintos orígenes.Amnesya era simplemente una palabra que me gusta cómo suena.Y Hope or Pain era otra canción de Ayu, cómo no.Lo siento,soy una fan suya.**


	4. Chapter 5:Remember

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 5: Remember**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- CAPÍTULO 5: REMEMBER-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Aún estás aquí?-Robin se acercaba a él, tratando de ayudarle.-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Nami no me recuerda..ni siquiera sabe quién soy.-El rubio arrojó el cigarro que se estaba fumando al mar, como si las olas tuvieran la culpa.-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

-Actuar con normalidad.Dale la oportunidad de volver a conocerte.O cuéntale la verdad,lo que vivísteis juntos.Puedes hacer lo que quieras, el vent G sólo le dijo que formabas parte de la tripulación como cocinero, pero nada más.Supongo que cualquiera de las opciones te dolerá, así que elige lo que mejor creas que es para Nami.Y haz el favor de animarte..no soporto verte tan desesperado.

La morena se fue a la habitación de las chicas, no sin antes dedicarle al cocinero una sonrisa de las suyas.

--Flashback--

--

Tan sólo unos días antes de llegar a Covent Garden, Nami andaba de proa a popa del barco con las manos llenas de mapas, mandando a unos y a otros y comprobando la dirección que marcaba la brújula,comparando con los mapas para calcular la distancia a la isla y el rumbo que debían seguir.

Se dirigía a su camarote cuando una fruta que Luffy había dejado en la cubierta se puso en su camino.La navegante andaba tan concentrada en los mapas que no se percató de la fruta.Pudo sentir en su espalda la sensación de que causaba la caída antes de llegar al suelo, pero Sanji llegó a tiempo.Logró sujetar con un brazo la espalda de Nami que a punto había estado de chocar con el suelo.

-Deberías ir con más cuidado.

La pelirroja no fue capaz de contestar en ese momento.El cocinero la había sujetado de tal manera que sus caras estaban muy cerca.Se sonrojó y le dio las gracias cuando estuvo ya de pie.Se fue al camarote sin tener muy claro por qué se sentía así.Aún estaba nerviosa.Desde que Sanji la había cogido estaba nerviosa.Y sentía cómo sus mejillas se habían ido tiñendo de rojo.

"No ha pasado nada,¡es Sanji! Sólo he estado mas cerca de él, pero ya está.¿Qué me pasa?¿Por qué me siento así?"

Robin había entrado en la habitación y observaba,divertida, las caras que ponía la navegante, pues había podido ver con detalle su casi caída y no era muy normal que la chica se sonrojara en un momento así.

-Parece que has empezado a ver al cocinero con otros ojos..

-¡Ah,Robin!¡No es lo que crees!¡Lo que pasa es que..es que..

-Déjalo,a mí no me engañas, navegante.

-...De todas formas, deja el tema.No estoy segura de lo que siento por él ahora mismo...Creo que pensaré en ello, y si siento lo mismo cuando lleguemos a Covent Garden hablaré allí con él.

-Me parece bien.Puedes estar tranquila, por mí no lo sabrá nadie.

-Gracias Robin.

-- --Fin--del--Flashback--

--

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueno,pues aquí se queda el capítulo 5, cada vez estamos más cerca del final, pues el fic acabará en el 7º capítulo.**

**Este título, REMEMBER, lo saqué de una especie de Artbook de un autor chino llamado Benjamin.Lo encontré en una tienda de cómics en usa sección llamada "Manga raro".Me llamó la atención el cartel de manga raro y me pude a ver lo que había.Así encontré ese álbum, que me encantó.Así que he aprovechado la ocasión para ponerlo como un nombre de capítulo (aunque esa obra pertenece a Benjamin).**

**Los anteriores capítulos los he ido publicando diariamente porque ya los tenía en el ordena, pero el 6º lo tengo sin pasar.Estos días tengo poco tiempo, así que lo siento, pero no estoy segura de cuándo lo podré publicar, quizás el jueves..no sé.**

**¡Próximamente chapter 6: Final Election!**

**PD:Gracias a ZOROLOVE por su continu apoyo y a Emi.Green por agregarme a sus alertas,¡¡espero los reviews!!**

**Mata nee!**


	5. Chapter 6:Final Election

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Antes que nada os pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en pasar este capi.En realidad no he tardado en escribirlo(porque ya estaba escrito de antes) ni en pasarlo a ordenador.He tardado en ponerme con el ordenador a hacerlo, por pura pereza, la verdad.**

**Bueno,¡pues ya estamos con el capítulo 6!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- CAPÍTULO 6 :FINAL ELECTION**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"¿Quién era?...No consigo recordarlo..¿Cómo era?..¿Cuál era su nombre?..¿Por qué..me importaba tánto?"

Estas preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza de la navegante, quien recordaba que había alguien que le importaba, pero no sabía quién era.No era capaz de ver en su mente la cara ni el nombre de aquella persona..y eso le dolía.Quizás porque sabía que había sido importante para ella...o quizás porque sabía que para él ella también era importante..

-

Sanji reunió al resto de la tripulación en la cocina tras tomar su decisión.No quería que le dijeran a Nami nada de él.Decidió empezar de cero, porque si no lo hiciera, probablemente ella se sintiera culpable por no recordar a uno de sus nakamas.Los demás simplemente asintieron.Ya eran conscientes del dolor que pasaba Sanji,así que mejor no tocarle la moral.

Le tocó a Robin el turno de cuidar de Nami, puesto que anteriormente le había tocado a Chopper.La morena estaba segura de que si le hablaran a Nami de Sanji ésta se acordaría de él, pero le habían prometido a Sanji no decir nada, y no le fallaría la palabra.

-Hola navegante.

-¡Ah! Hola Robin...Oye no es necesario que estéis todo el rato conmigo, no me va a pasar nada aquí...No se lo he dicho a Chopper porque seguramente se negaría, pero tu me entiendes,¿no?

-Es mejor que sigamos así.No sabemos si tras ese desvanecimiento puede haber algo más..es mejor prevenir.

-Bueeno vale.Oye Robin, otra cosa..

-¿Qué pasa navegante?

-Hay una persona..que no soy capaz de recordar.Quiero decir, recuerdo que había una persona, que me importaba...creo que te lo conté,me estaba enamorando de ése chico..¡pero desde el desmayo no consigo recordar quién era!

-...-Decir algo acerca de Sanji le haría fallar su promesa.

-Venga Robin,¿Por qué no me lo dices?¡Necesito saber quién era!

Nami le sujetó la muñeca a Robin para seguir insistiendo, pero al hacerlo se percató de algo que había en la muñeca de su compañera...

-Esta pulsera..¿Quién nos la regaló?

-¿Cómo?

-Ése chico nos compró una a cada una..eso puedo recordarlo.

--flashback--

-Son muy bonitas.Muchas gracias .

--

Ese instante reapareció en la mente de la pelirroja.Pero seguía sin recordar quién era..

-¿A quién.. le dimos las gracias?-La cara de Nami en esos momentos no era sencillo de describir.Sus ojos empezaban a cubrirse de lágrimas mientras miraban suplicantes a Robin exigiendo una respuesta que calmara su dolor.

-¿Me disculpas un momento?

-¿Eh?Sí,claro..-Dijo la chica cabizbaja.

La morena salió en busca del cocinero.No le fue difícil encontrarle, pues estos días siempre había estado en el mismo sitio, tras los naranjos, asomado a la baranda.

-Sanji,tienes que ir a hablar con Nami.Te recuerda, pero no sabe que eres tú, no te relaciona con su recuerdo.Lo está pasando mal,ella quiere recordarte...

-Entonces...¿en el fondo no me había olvidado?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueno,¡pues por fin he pasado este capi!El 7º lo pasaré hoy también,así que lo subiré cuando pille un rato con el ordena,porque ya sólo tendré que subirlo.**

**Hay que ver,yo que pensaba publicar este hace exactamente una semana...¡espero no volver a retrasarme tanto nunca!**

**El siguiente capítulo se llamará Happy Ending, no es que me haya currado el título.Pero es el título de otra canción (cómo no) y me pareció bien ponerlo al último capi.**

**¡¡Os seguiré esperando aquí!!**

**¡¡Gracias a todos por leerme el fic y x los reviews!!Me animan a seguir con esto!Mata nee!**


	6. Chapter 7: Happy Ending

**¡¡Acabamos!!**

**Ya el último episodio,cómo pasa el tiempo...Este fic empezó con una idea, una idea que surgió con la duda de qué pasaría si una chica olvidara a un chico así...la chica se convirtió en Nami y el chico en Sanji.Y a partir de ahí empecé con mi historia hasta hoy que termino.¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**ACLARACIÓN:este capi lo he puesto en otra categoría porque en cierta parte se supone que ha habido sexo,pero no lo especifica(tomaaad spoileeer!!).**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- CAPÍTULO 7: Happy Ending**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-**¿Aún me recuerda?Entonces debería hablar con ella.

-Eso es.

-Muchas gracias,Robin.

-De nada.

-

Mientras tanto,en un cuarto lleno de mapas y libros..

--"Muchas gracias,SANJI."--

¡Sanji! ¡Ése era su nombre!

¿Pero cómo era?

-

-Hola..

-Hola..¿Eh?¿no estaba Robin conmigo?Salió un momento, pero pensé que volvería..-Nami se sentó apoyando la espalda en la almohada.

-Es que te quedaste dormida un par de horas,así que cambiamos el turno.¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Bien, no debería estar en la cama..-¿Quién es éste chico?Su cara me resulta familiar..-Aunque me parece que no nos han presentado.¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sanji, me llamo Sanji.

--"Gracias Sanji"--

"¡Es él!"-El cerebro de la navegante estaba empezando a relacionarlo todo..

-Sanji yo..¡yo lo siento mucho! Te olvidé, ¡Y hasta ahora no he sabido relacionarte con el recuerdo que guardaba de ti!Sanji yo..-La pelirroja le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cada vez con menos seguridad para mirarle a los ojos.

-Tranquila...aunque no me relacionaras,aún te quedaba algo de mí,¿no?Eso es lo importante, que en el fondo no me habías olvidado.Deja de culparte,ya ha pasado todo..-El rubio la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola suavemente contra su pecho.

-Gracias Sanji...tú me salvaste de el influjo de esa pulsera ¿verdad?Desde que me la puse estaba encerrada dentro de mí misma, y no actuaba por voluntad propia,no era yo..

-Lo sé ,no actuabas con normalidad...

-Sin embargo, en parte lo era.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ese día te dije que te quería,¿te acuerdas?

-Sí.

-Pues era verdad..Sanji yo...-las mejillas de la pelirroja estaban cada vez más coloradas aunque ésta intentara evitarlo.-yo..hace ya tiempo que..yo-Por un momento sus balbuceos se silenciaron.Sanji le había cogido suavemente el mentón con una mano, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.-¡Yo te quiero!

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin darle tiempo a echarse atrás.Estaba muy nerviosa, y al chico no le pasaba desapercibido.Ella estaba "sufriendo", y a él le encantaba, pero decidió no prolongar esto más.

Lentamente se acercó a Nami,hasta hacer que sus labios se uniesen.

El chico sintió como se le erizaba el vello al sentir en su nuca las manos de la pelirroja.En el fondo estaba tan nervioso como ella.Pero esta vez la podía besar con calma...porque esta vez sí era la Nami.

--

-Ahf...ahff...ahff..-La chica jadeaba mientras intentaba que su rspiración recuperara el ritmo normal.

El chico rubio sobre el que yacía ya había recuperado suficiente oxígeno como para respirar con normalidad y le acariciaba el pelo con suma delicadeza.

-Nami..ha sido maravilloso..

-Ha..ha sido increíble..-La pelirroja descansaba exausta sobre el pecho de Sanji, que unos minutos antes le había llevado a las puertas del cielo.

-Te prometo que pase lo que pase no te olvidaré jamás

-No te preocuper..no voy a dejar que te olvides de mí tan fácilmente..

Y tras una sonrisa ambos se fundieron en un cálido beso, que no sería el último.

**the end**

**Pues ya se acabó!!La verdad es que o mío no son las escenitas románticas, así que seguramente os haya fallado el final.Además al final pasa todo demasiado rápido,no?**

**Bueno,pues nada,a quien le haya gustado decirle que deje reviews(porfaa..) y que me alegro mucho.**

**Special Thanks: A ZOROLOVE,que me estuvo apoyando desde que empezé a publicar, a Emi.Green y a Knight Jackal(era así?) por los reviews.Y a mi subconsciente por llevarme a escribir esta historia y publicarla aquí.Gracias a ti,que estás leyendo esto.**

**Mata nee!! **

** Kimiko**


End file.
